¿Como llevar una vida normal, si tengo de todo?
by Izzzzzzzzzzzzz
Summary: Bella es una chica de California, su nmadre no estan buena madre, su padre no la quiere. Un día se ve a estudiar y alla conoce a nuevos y recuentra a viejos amigos...situaciones muy graciosas nada que ver con la original. MALA CON SUMMARYS
1. Introduccion

_Nota: los personajes no son mios, son de stephanie meyer...solo algunos y algunas cosas de las historia son mias._

_

* * *

_

_**INTRODUCCION (PVD BELLA):**_

Mi mama me mando ha estudiar en una escuela en Forks, era mas vien una carcel alias un Internado...definitivamente mi madre me odia. Puse mi ropa nueva en la maleta, tome la poca dignidad que aun me quedaba y me subi al carro.  
-!hay hija alegrate es una gran oportunidad!-exaclamo mi madre.  
-Si, es una gran oportunidad para desaserte de mi-dije yo molesta.  
-Isabella Marie no me quiero desaser de ti-dijo ella y luego susurro-nunca funciona

-Te escucho mama!

-Pues es verdad, la vez que te deje en el super, un hombre te devolvio a mi- dijo como reprochandome.  
-Era un policia y me encontro llorando-le recorde aquella vergonsoza situacion.  
-Lo que sea, yo te dije que no dijieras nada

-Madre eran las 4 de la tarde y tenia hambre...llevaba 2 horas hay

-Excusas como siempre. El punto de esto es que por fin veras a tu padre algerate.  
-Claro nunca me visito en todo este tiempo y ahora de la nada me va amar

-Mmm...nunca pense en eso, pero tu ya lo resolveras, eres mi hija.  
-Lo se, yo la madura y tu la infantil-dije y ambas reimos, quizas mi madre no era la mejor de todas, ni sabia ser lo,  
pero aun asi la amaba y la iba a extrañar.

Cuando llegamos deje las maletas en el airopuerto, me acerque a mi madre.  
-Supongo que ya no te vere...se que es raro en mi, pero quiero llorar-sollose

-Vamos hijas, tu nunca fuiste una California Girls, asi que no extra aras el sol ni nada.  
-Ya sabes llevo mi celular, si pasa algo hablame y siempre estare para ti mama.  
-lose Que haria yo sin una hija como tu?  
-Supongo que tener "amigos"  
-Ya callate y subete al avion. Adios te quiero hija-me fui rapido y me subi al avion.

* * *

Hola dejen rewies y alertas


	2. Pedofilo

_Nota: los personajes no son mios, son de stephanie meyer...solo algunos y algunas cosas de las historia son mias._

_

* * *

_

Pedofilo (PDV Bella):

Cuando baje del aeropuerto mire a mi mejor amigo Jacob, dios como habia crecido. El corrio asi mi.  
-Hola bella, como estas?  
-Supongo que bien y tu?

-Bien cansado por que tube mucha tarea y la verdad nose nada

-Yo te ayudare, dejame me acostumbro a mi nueva escuela y prometo ayudarte

-OK, pero vamonos no quedras llegar tarde-dijo el muy emocionado.  
Me jalo del brazo y cargo mis maletas mientras me llevaba a su carro, subi todo y yo me subi a su carro. Jake tenia fotos de nosotros de ni os en su carro, me quede fijamente mirando una donde salia yo con la boca ensangrentada, no puedo creer que jake conservara mas fotos de mis accidentes que de mi. Jacob subio al carro y condujo en silencio,  
el silencio era raro en Jake.  
-Se puede saber porque tienes puras fotos de mi accidentada?  
-Te ves bien cuando estas lastimada

-A ok supongo que eres un sadico o quisas seas un pedofilo.  
- ¿Pedofilo?  
-Si, supongo que sabes que significa  
-Mmm...pues no tengo idea que quiera decir, dime tu genia-dijo el retandome, la verdad jake era muy ingenuo asi que se me ocurrio algo.  
-Pedofilo es una forma de expresar que tan genial eres.-dije conteniendo la risa.  
-A pues entonces soy muy pedofilo.-dijo jake muy orgulloso. Y luego agrego - ¿Quieres ir a comer?  
-Si porfavor tengo mucha hambre-jake paro en una cafeteria.  
Ambos ordenamos la comida y luego de un rato la mesera trajo todo.  
-Que rico se ve todo.  
-Si bella, aqui la comida es buena, pero la verdad nunca he comido comida de conejo como tu. Tengo una idea usare la nueva palabra que me enseñaste.  
- ¿Que?...No jacob no la uses aqui..  
-¡SOY UN GRAN PEDOFILO!-Grito y toda la gente voltio a vernos asustados de la confecion de Jacob, La señorita del restaurante se acerco a nosotros.  
-Es mejor que se vallan, este en un restaurante familiar y no podemos dejar a gente enferma como el joven aqui.  
-Mmm... ¿porque? yo solo dije que soy pedofilo y mi amiga me gana, ella es super pedofila

-¡Largense los dos, ahora mismo o llamo a la policia!.-grito la señorita asutada, mientras todos nos observaban

-Jake ya vamonos-me levante de la silla y jake y yo nos fuimos. Cuando nos subimos al carro, lo mire fijamente -Jacob no vuelvas a gritar eso en un restaurante familiar nunca, ok?  
-Pero si tu dijiste-yo dije interrumpiendolo-solo no lo digas cuando estes conmigo y no digas que yo soy super.  
-Ok bella, lo prometo.  
Cuando llegamos al Internado raro, Jacob bajo mis maletas y se fue.

* * *

Hola dejen Reviews y Alertas


End file.
